


La Última Estación

by SteelMermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren debe llegar a tiempo. Armin lo está esperando, a él y al momento y al lugar indicado.</p><p>Eren x Armin; Universo Alterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Última Estación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Koyjin y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia. Lime. Universo Alterno.
> 
> Pareja: Eren Jaeger/Armin Arlert.
> 
> Notas: Tengan misericordia de mí, es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki. Pero aceptaré tomatazos si son necesarios.

_«Y todo había sido como tiene que ser el arte, inconsciente, ideal y lejano.»_

  
_**Oscar Wilde**_ _._   _—El retrato de Dorian Gray._  


* * *

El tren hará su pausa casual, a la hora casual. La estación está extrañamente poco concurrida ese día, y Eren no puede evitar pensar que los empujones y la sensación de ser aplastado se extraña en algún punto desconocido porque la rutina se le incrustó en toda sensación. Aún así, poder entrar calmadamente mientras sus pies hacen eco con cada paso —eco que puede escuchar, por cierto, y la sensación de eco suelto es extraña— se le vuelve superfluo pronto.

La puerta se cierra rápidamente. El sonido de los motores andando otra vez pasa desapercibido. De pie, agarrado de uno de esos tubos de metal, palmea su propio cuerpo buscando algo. Una cajetilla de cigarrillos. La saca del pantalón, retira un tubito, pero la mirada de una señora mayor lo obliga a desistir, y no porque sea una hojeada reprochadora, sino porque es suplicantemente explícita; los dedos amarillos de la anciana rebelan su experiencia poco amigable con el tabaco. Es un problema volver a guardar el cigarrillo en la cajita, mas lo logra en poco tiempo.

Los ojos demacrados y el cabello blanco de la mujer lo hacen recordar tiempos de antaño, cuando la tecnología no era tan dominante y las personas conversaban entre sí mirándose a los ojos. De cuando era niño y su sueño era ser un soldado. Sonrió con un sabor agridulce en la boca al pensarlo y cerró los ojos en un parpadeo lento y pacífico. Su vida actual estaba demasiado lejos de lo que tenía planeado para cuando cumpliera los veintiún años, pero no era algo que lo afectara más allá de esos trances de nostalgia repentina. La mano de la mujer rozó la suya de repente mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. Le sonrió a modo de una disculpa modesta, Eren devolvió el gesto sin mucho más.

El intervalo de tiempo en el que el tren estuvo quieto en esa estación no fue demasiado, y emprendió el viaje rápidamente. ¿Qué hora era? Las tres de la tarde, todavía estaba a tiempo. Armin aún puede seguir esperándolo allí donde estaba, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Quedan aproximadamente treinta minutos de viaje aún. Eren no es un hombre que se destaca del resto por su paciencia, pero la lejanía de su entorno era necesaria para un encuentro con quien ya no era solamente su amigo de la infancia. Sonríe avergonzado al recordarlo, cuatro años atrás, intentando mirarlo a la cara pero inevitablemente mirando la punta de sus zapatos. Qué encantador le había resultado, con su cabello amarillo censurando sus bonitos ojos avergonzados, sin alcanzar a ocultarle las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus labios apenas moviéndose. Su voz vibraba nerviosa. Eren, mientras, lo miraba expectante. ¡Te quiero, Eren! Había soltado de repente, levantando la cabeza y los ojos. De ese día, ese lugar y ese momento, no recuerda mucho más. Lo de los próximos días, meses y años fueron sólo fragmentos de alocada fantasía, clandestina y alocada fantasía.

Sonrió con sorna. Mientras el tren volvía a detenerse—bastante pronta fue su parada esa vez— y la gente subía, su espacio se hizo cada vez más reducido. Poco le había durado la racha.

Recordó otro momento; la primera vez que se reunieron como un par de enamorados, no como amigos de toda la vida. De alguna forma, mirar así a Armin lo hacía sentir como un extraño para él, y viceversa. Por segunda vez en su vida, estando con él, no supo qué decir. Armin tenía las manos frías e inquietas, pero no se mostraba excesivamente nervioso o inexperto. Al menos para Eren, Armin sabía disimular muy bien, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder leer a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos y las intenciones que escondía.

Cinco minutos, el tren vuelve a detenerse y las puertas abrirse. No sube nadie, mas baja mucha gente. Eren calcula que son más o menos quince personas menos. Aprovecha de sentarse al lado de la ventanilla, pegado a la pared. Los ojos le brillan con el paisaje, aunque lo verde ya no sea tan verde. Inglaterra ha cambiado. Armin se lo ha dicho muchas veces. Recuerda la vez, que siendo niños, fueron a dar lo que se suponía era un paseíto que terminó en el llanto de Armin intentando ser controlado y un Eren tratando de hacerse el héroe mientras el pecho le saltaba junto con su pobre corazoncito asustado. El abuelo de Armin no tardó en encontrarlos, acurrucados uno al lado del otro, con la chaqueta de Eren tapándolos a ambos como una manta. Los llevó a su casa y esperó a que los padres de Eren llegaran, momento en que intentó justificarse, pero no le resultó.

Sonríe otra vez. Durante toda su vida ha habido episodios en donde Armin es el único protagonista. Y a estas alturas, luego de cuatro años donde las ideas revolotean ansiosas para explotar en un sentimiento retorcido y ansioso, es Armin el único protagonista de la propia historia de Eren.

Quince minutos después, el tren se detuvo en su parada. El tipo de enfrente hace un gesto ansioso para levantarse del asiento y camina torcido por el pasillo. Eren bajó del vagón a paso nervioso, imaginándose el gesto de impaciencia disimulada que Armin pudiera tener. Miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando un rubio de estatura mediana y ojos celestes serenos. A distancia, donde alcanzaba a ver al niño todavía y luego al hombre en el que se había convertido, lo encontró.

Caminó hacia él y, aprovechando la estación casi vacía, lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que él se sobresaltara. Armin volvió su rostro de ojos celestes hacia Eren y la sorpresa se extinguió en sus facciones.

—No me esperaba ese saludo de tu parte—Admitió con un sonrojo levísimo y una sonrisita sincera.

—Me gusta sorprenderte—Contestó.

Lo soltó luego. El celular en su bolsillo vibró insistentemente. Tres llamadas perdidas, precisamente de Armin. Lo miró enternecido, él se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

—Me extrañaba que no llegaras aún—Se justificó rápidamente. Eren no dijo nada—. En fin, tengo el auto cerca, ¿nos vamos ya?

—Sí.

Caminaron a un ritmo normal, más lento del que les gustaría a ambos. Armin subió en el asiento del conductor y Eren en el del copiloto. Encendió el motor y presionó el acelerador. Condujo hasta perderse, alejarse de todo. Llegaron a una especie de playa, la orilla del mar, ese azul salado sin final. Ambos adoran ese lugar. Eren mucho más, le recuerdan a los ojos de Armin, aunque admitirlo tan abiertamente aún le costaba un poco, a pesar de ser tan apasionado respecto a lo que le gusta o no.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? —Comenta Armin de repente, perdida su vista al frente, sus manos fijas al manubrio.

—Lo es—Le confirma Eren—. ¿No quieres quedarte hasta que anochezca? El atardecer es una de las cosas más hermosas que el mundo nos ofrece.

Armin lo mira sonriente. Sus ojos brillan con la emoción de un niño.

—Claro que sí.

Eren no le despega la mirada de encima. Le cuesta horrores contenerse a esos gestos inocentes, le da la sensación de que el tiempo perdido está siendo recuperado.

Y tiempo es precisamente lo que no tienen, o más bien, lo que se les escapa. Les estuvo rehuyendo desde siempre, pero aún así, para Eren, si quiera un momento como ese, tan ínfimo; donde es el absoluto dueño de Armin, donde nadie más los ve ni los juzga; es suficiente, y le hace olvidar que aún pudiendo tenerlo hace no cuatro años, sino seis, ocho, diez; les queda el resto de los años. Y cinco minutos bastan para convencerse, un atardecer y una conversación en el auto de Armin para imaginar toda una vida a su lado.

—Armin—Lo llama, su voz más desesperada que nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí—Le dice, y sus caderas se amoldan perfectamente a las de su novio.

—Esto es raro—Dice, y se ríe nervioso.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —Eren le mira los labios. Armin le está respirando encima, como si le absorbiera la razón.

—No es muy común que dos hombres vengan a ver el atardecer al mar un día viernes.

Eren se encoje de hombros mientras le sonríe encantador. Sus manos, incontrolables, le acarician la espalda por sobre la camisa, demasiado molesta, por cierto. Armin siente sus dedos tibios y el calor llegar a su piel, e inevitablemente arquea la espalda un poquito. La fricción entre ambos exige mucho más ahora.

—No me importa qué es común o lo que no—Le responde. Alza la cabeza y su boca busca a la de Armin, quien lo entiende de inmediato. La punta de su lengua, perversa carnada en vaivén en los labios de Eren, lo toma desprevenido. Eren abre la boca y se rinde en un sonido de infortunada obediencia implícita. Adora cómo es que Armin le corresponde, cómo inclina la cabeza ante la pasión y los arrebatos.

—A mí tampoco, la verdad—Y vuelve a sonreír, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Los labios le hormiguean—. Te quiero, Eren.

Lo vuelve a besar. Quiere decirle con gestos lo que le cuesta todavía decir con palabras. Es su naturaleza.

—¿Aún cuando todavía me falta tanto?

—Es necesario esperar. Ten paciencia, ya se presentará el momento indicado, el lugar indicado.

Eren lo vuelve a asir con vehemencia y ataca su cuello. Armin suspira algo sobre la pasión de su novio, aunque no se le entiende mucho. Tironea el cabello castaño con sus dedos, asiéndose de él también, y la ropa que ya es demasiado molesta comienza a desaparecer. Los vidrios polarizados censuran el espectáculo de sus cuerpos. Eren toma la delgada cintura de Armin, sus dedos obsesionados con esa tierna curva. Adora escuchar su voz quejumbrosa alcanzando el clímax, los dedos de Armin enroscándose en su pelo mientras lo consume. Una respiración pasando a través de los dientes que rechinan, la otra que intenta sonar con un poco de decencia y pudor.

Pero Eren no quiere eso. Cuál sería la idea, qué gracia tendría tenerlo así sin poder escucharlo, tocarlo y sentirlo como de verdad es y siente. Lo quiere libre. Tan libre, que incluso a él mismo le cueste alcanzarlo a veces.

El placer hace su último y bestial ataque. Armin no quiere ni piensa despegarse de Eren, quien mira hacia el azul explanado por encima del húmedo y blanco hombro, con su boca clavada a la piel ajena. Sus labios se arrastran pegajosos y enrojecidos, cansados y no cansados de besar. Quiere quedarse allí y así para siempre, con la sensación de unión y libertad; porque está seguro que, si bien el tiempo no se detiene y los lugares cambian—llega el instante indicado y el espacio indicado—, es ese momento y ese lugar su eterna y última estación.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Quise hacerlo lo más sencillo posible con el objetivo de experimentar. Hacer un fic tan elaborado con unos personajes con los que me he familiarizado hace relativamente poco, es como exigirme demasiado :c Pero en fin. Aquí está, estoy conforme con el resultado.
> 
> Eren y Armin, como pareja, son bastante ignorados y sin embargo tienen muchísimo material para entregar. Tienen una amistad hermosa en la que pueden encontrarlo todo, incluso el amor, por decirlo de una manera dramática. Tienen muchísimo potencial siendo ellos mismos, qué diablos. Me gustan juntos.
> 
> En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
